warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Guard
The Celestial Guard is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 25th Founding from uncertain lineage. Their Chapter homeworld is called Erenon and is a storm-shrouded Ocean World located to the galactic northwest of Nocturne. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Martyred Sons (416.M37)' - Inquisitor-Lord Antonius Coil of the Ordo Malleus discovered the current location of the nomadic Hell-Forge of Sarum while conducting an Exterminatus against the warp-tainted Hive Worlds of Goleonda IX, and moved to see it destroyed at last. Along with warship committed from Battlefleet Reductus and several Militarum Tempestus regiments, he mobilised the aid of three Space Marine Chapters, the Celestial Guard, the Sons of the Raven and the Brazen Claws, to strike deep into the perilous Golgotha Wastes against this nightmarish thorn in the Imperium's side. Within sight of the baleful world, the Imperial fleet was ambushed on all sides by the pale warships of the Warp Ghosts and Black Wings Chaos Space Marines and the horrific daemon-engines of their Dark Mechanicus allies of Sarum. In the brutal seventeen hour void battle which followed, the Imperial fleet was encircled and slowly torn to pieces both from without and from within as Daemons ripped open passages into realspace deep onboard the stalwart vessels. Only the Chapter fleet of the Brazen Claws broke free from the trap without crippling losses, while the human contingent of the Imperium's strike forces was annihilated to the last. The ravaged Celestial Guard Chapter would take nearly a century to rebuild from its grievous losses from its stores of gene-seed, swearing bitter vengeance against the Warp Ghosts. The fleet-based Sons of the Raven Chapter, not one of whom escaped the deadly trap, were declared martyred and the great Bell of Lost Souls in the Tower of Heroes on Terra tolled to mourn their passing. Eighteen standard years later, a corrupted Warspite-class Battle Barge, believed once to have been the Seraphina Carricus of the Sons of the Raven Chapter, was encountered transporting a Warp Ghosts raiding force off Mezoa XV, the withered face of Jo'sun Hernezu the martyred Chapter's last master worn by its revenant captain. *'Siege of Erenon (997.M41)' - The Celestial Guard defended its homeworld of Erenon from a siege by the Tyranid forces of Hive Fleet Leviathan. Notable Celestial Guardians *'Apothecary Borro' - The Celestial Guard is a Chapter about which little is known, and it may be the case that Brother Borro represents the only one of his kin to have stood the Long Watch in the Jericho Reach or even anywhere. The annals of the Deathwatch record that Borro was engaged upon his first vigil when the events of the defence of Watch Station Midael transpired, and was regarded as a competent warrior and a dedicated practitioner of the Apothecary's art. The Watch Station's spy net recorded the image of Borro retrieving a fallen brother's progenoid while fending off the attacks of no fewer than three Traitor Space Marines, and this scene is reproduced in numerous devotional works. The greatest is held in the tower of Watch Station Midael itself and takes the form of a tapestry ten metres wide and forty metres long, and which hangs from the central space of the tower's interior. Borro has become something of a totem to Space Marine Apothecaries serving in the Deathwatch of the Jericho Reach, and many invoke his name and his memory whilst preparing for a mission. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Celestial Guard wears primarily white Power Armour which includes the helmet, power pack, shoulder plates, arms and legs. The secondary colour is azure, which includes the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest, the torso and groin area. The azure squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran -- is indicated on the right shoulder plate. A white Roman numeral centred on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. The colour of the helmet stripe indicates company number in accordance with the Codex -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Celestial Guard's Chapter badge consists of a pair of white, single-edged axes crossed over an azure shield, centred in a field of white. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 23 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 30 *''Deathwatch: The Emperor's Chosen'' (RPG), pg. 54 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'', pg. 22 *''Hunt for Voldorius'' (Novel) by Andy Hoare, Chapter 7 Gallery Celestial Guard Astartes 2.jpg|Celestial Guard Tactical Marine es:Guardia Celestial Category:C Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines